


French Toast and Daffodils

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Series: You're Never Gonna Be Alone [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bill and Mike are dads, Boys In Love, Cute Fluffy and Smutty, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hansbrough, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Mike Hanlon finally getting some God damn happiness and the love he deserves, Prostate Massage, Reddie, Restraints, Rimming, Some Dom/Sub action, Their daughter is a mini Bill, This is a weird ass collection of tags...I'm so sorry, benverly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: Bill and Mike have been together for fifteen years and have been through everything together. They deserve some domestic bliss with hot anniversary sex.





	French Toast and Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> This is the epilogue for my Never Gonna Be Alone story. You technically do not have to read the other part of the series to read this, especially if you're just here for the smut, but there are a lot of references to things that happened in that story and it was my first attempt at writing for the IT fandom so it has a soft spot in my heart and I'd love for more people to read it and get the Hansbrough feels. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this. ❤️

March 2007

 

Bill rolled over in bed and stretched happily. The warm sunlight was streaming through his open bedroom window, a soft breeze accompanying it. He frowned a little when he saw that the other side of the bed was empty. Sometimes he really wished that his husband could just relax and sleep in. He sat up in bed and spread his arms, stretching, letting his head role from side to side. He sighed in relief when his vertebrae popped. 

 

He stood and walked out of the bedroom, the same one they had been sharing since they were sixteen years old. It didn’t seem right to live anywhere else. This was where they had started their romantic relationship, shared their first kiss, and made love for the first time. They wanted to raise their family here too. Mike was in the kitchen, busy flipping something in a pan. Bill wrapped his arms around the other man and rested his chin on his shoulder.

 

“G-good morning, h-handsome.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Mike’s shoulder.  Mike chuckled.

 

“Well if it isn’t sleeping beauty himself.” Mike replied, adding a dash of salt to his culinary concoction. His tone was cheeky. “Something keep you up last night, Bill?” 

 

“Mmmm. Well m-my super h-hot husband was b-busy making me c-come undone m-multiple times on h-his tongue...h-his fingers...and his b-big fat c-cock too, until the e-early morning h-hours. After a m-marathon like t-that, a m-mere m-mortal like myself, n-needed rest.” 

 

“Damn right you did.” Mike rubbed his ass against Bill’s groin and Bill groaned out at the contact. He pressed his already growing erection into Mike’s ass but Mike just laughed and pushed him away. “Sorry baby, breakfast is almost done, maybe later. Right now, it would be amazing if you would go grab our daughter, who seems to love sleep as much as her daddy, so that I can feed both of you at the same time.” Bill nodded and moved to walk back down the hallway, but not before slapping Mike on the ass.

 

He quietly opened the door to his little girl’s bedroom. The room was lilac with yellow daffodils painted on the walls. They were her favorites, inexplicably since she was a baby. She was sleeping soundly in her bed, hair flung in a million directions. She looked just like Bill for the world. Crazy auburn hair that refused to stay put and wild blue eyes, freckles gently grazed her face. 

 

They had considered their options for a long time. Bill would have had a baby as soon as they got married if Mike had let him, but they were twenty two, and Mike wanted them to be more set with their careers before they took that next step. They had after all  just come home to Derry after spending their college years at Notre Dame. When Bill turned twenty five, Mike agreed that they were ready and they started the process. They looked into adoption, but they were a same sex interracial couple, and they were young. No adoption agency that was remotely close would even consider them. Surrogacy was their best option. They had to find a surrogate next, and after much deliberation they had found their perfect match. They went through two rounds of in vitro fertilization before it stuck, and nine months later they had their perfect baby girl, Georgia Rose Denbrough-Hanlon. Of course, they called her Georgie.

 

Bill sat down on the bed next to his daughter and brushed some of the hair out of her face. He couldn’t believe that she was already four years old, time flew by so fast. He never knew that he could feel so much love for someone he had just met, until he had held Georgie in his arms for the first time. He had sobbed, everyone had. She was so perfect. Patient and kind like Mike, and passionate and creative like Bill. 

 

“A-angel, it’s time t-to wake up.” She stirred slightly, letting out a huge whine before flopping over and ignoring her father. That stubbornness came from Bill too, he was pretty sure that it was packed tight into her DNA. “Papa m-made breakfast.” She turned over again and opened one eye, looking up at him.

 

“What did Papa make for breaksfast, Daddy?” She asked, her voice soft and sweet with sleepiness. 

 

“Hmmm. He m-made scrambled e-eggs with l-lots of cheese, and p-potatoes, and tofu b-bacon.” He said, poking her sides with every word, drawing giggles from the little girl. “It l-looks del-delicious, but if y-you don’t w-want any, Papa and I w-will just eat it a-all by ourselves.” Bill shrugged and went to stand up, but Georgie threw herself into his arms.

 

“Noooooooo Daddy!!!! I want some too!!!” Bill laughed and picked her up, twirling her around in the air and then carrying her to the kitchen where they were met by a smiling Mike and three plates of delicious food on the table.

  
  


July 2007

 

Bill was late again for their anniversary dinner. He was always late for their anniversary dinner. It was their fifteenth anniversary as a couple, and their ninth as a married couple. He had a deadline that he absolutely had to meet for his publisher. He had already tried having them push it back multiple times, but they weren’t budging this time. They were anxious for the latest in William Denbrough-Hanlon’s fantasy series for young adults, Out of Time. It was his third book, both of the previous ones being major hits, but none of that mattered because his husband was going to kill him. He had made Bill promise, with the threat of divorce, that he would actually make it on time for once. 

 

Bill broke every speed limit and traffic law to get home in time and he burst through the front door panting and wheezing, but he made it on time. He collapsed on the floor at Mike’s feet. 

 

“D-don’t divorce m-me!” Bill wheezed out. Mike couldn’t help himself, he started laughing hysterically. Bill looked up at him highly offended. 

 

“God dammit, Bill. I’ve been in love with your sorry ass since I was fifteen years old. You really think that I’m going to let something as stupid as you being late to everything ruin that love?” Mike shook his head at his husband, pulling him up from the ground. “Not a chance in hell, Baby.” He pressed a kiss to Bill’s lips as reassurance, and then pulled him to the dining room for their traditional dinner. 

 

Bill ate too much, he always ate too much of Mike’s food. He knew how happy being a librarian made Mike, but damn he would still make an amazing chef. He was flopped in his chair, when Mike started teasing him.

 

“Really really attractive, this whole beached whale look you’re going for.” Mike said in a sarcastic tone as he cleared the plates. “Guess you’re too full for any fun activities that we could get into. Such a shame considering Ben and Bev have Georgie for the night…”

 

“M-mike, you k-know that n-nothing could ever s-stop me from j-jumping your b-bones.” He rolled his eyes and helped Mike with the dishes before pinning him against the counter. “S-soooooo, what were y-your plans for f-fun act-activities tonight?” Bill said, biting his lip. Mike can already feel himself getting hard, he fucking loved when Bill took control of the whole situation, let him shut his brain down for a while and give into the pleasure. 

 

“Mmmmm, I was just going to let you take control and decide what we do.” Mike whispered and pulled Bill in for another kiss, Bill groaned. He loved making Mike fall apart, helping him step away from the buttoned up person he was supposed to be. 

 

“I w-was hoping y-you’d say t-that, Mikey. I’m g-gonna make you f-feel so g-good.” Bill pulled Mike down the hallway to their bedroom. He closed the door behind them and sat Mike on the edge of the bed. Mike looked up at his husband through his eyelashes and he could still feel the butterflies in his stomach all this time later. Bill leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Mike’s lips, the other man immediately tried to deepen it, pulling Bill to straddle his hips. “Uh Uh. I t-thought the I w-was in c-charge.” 

 

“God, then touch me do something. I need you.” Bill rolled his eyes and laughed dryly, standing up and moving away from Mike, crossing his arms and looking at him. “I am not in control. I know. You just make me crazy with that mouth and body. Ughhhhh.” Bill smirked and rewarded Mike by stripping out of his shirt, then his pants until he’s standing in front of his husband in only his black boxer briefs. Mike’s breath hitched in his throat. How did he get so fucking lucky to have this all to himself for the last fifteen years. 

 

“T-take your c-clothes off, Michael.” Bill moved towards their closet and pulls out a box with a small padlock on it. It had all of their toys in it, and the very sight of it makes Mike strip faster. “L-lay back on t-the bed and p-put your arms u-up.” Mike did as he was told and kept his arms above his head, while Bill looked through the box finding just what he was looking for. 

 

He removed a pair of fleece lined leather cuffs first, and knee walked up the bed until he was straddling Mike again. He slid the first cuff around Mike’s left wrist, kissing his wrist after fastening the closure, and fed the chain through the slats on their headboard before repeating the action with his right wrist. Mike tugged on them and groaned when he realized that he wouldn’t be able to move or touch Bill, until he was released.

 

Bill leaned back, pulling the bottle of special lube out of the box and then carefully set the box on the floor. He poured some of the lube into his palm and began stroking Mike’s dick. Mike groaned as the heating tingles from the lube mixed with the pleasure from Bill’s hand. Bill kept pumping, rubbing his thumb on the sensitive ridge of Mike’s cock until Mike was writhing, wrists pulling uselessly at his restraints. Bill took pity on him, he moved down his chest, placing kisses as he went. He avoided his dick all together, bypassing the lube. He cupped Mike’s balls applying slight pressure and then spread his legs open. He folded Mike’s legs up, allowing for his hole to be on display. Bill leaned forward and licked a stripe over his hole, grinning as Mike’s whole body trembled. He repeated the action a few more times and then stiffened his tongue, pressing into Mike’s tight hole. 

 

Mike thrashed on the bed, arms aching as he desperately wished that he could be threading his fingers through his husbands hair, pushing him to go deeper and deeper. Bill removed his tongue and pushed one finger in, moving torturously slow, enjoying the slow whines that were coming from the other man. He stroked his inner wall, searching for the spot that would make him come apart. Mike arched off of the bed and Bill knew that he had found it. He massaged the spot for another moment before ignoring it all together and moving to add another finger. Once he was easily thrusting two fingers in and out, he massaged the spot again. Mike cried out and writhed again on the bed. 

 

“God. Bill please. I want you inside of me. Don’t make me wait, Baby.” Bill surprised him by thrusting in three fingers, the burning stretch felt so good.

 

“I t-think that n-next time we n-need a gag.” Bill twisted his fingers before pounding them into his husband’s stretched hole. “B-but then, I w-wouldn’t hear y-you scream m-my name.” He pressed his fingers into the spot again, applying pressure as he massaged and watched as Mike’s cock began leaking. He let a few drops out before he pulled his fingers out, he wanted Mike to cum from his dick and really make a mess.

 

He replaced his fingers with the head of his cock and began to push in, he gave Mike time to get used to the stretch, but tortured him more while doing it, refusing to move at all, even when Mike moaned out that he was ready and tried to push him in further by digging his heels into Bill’s ass. Bill gave in finally and started moving at a brutal pace. He knew that Mike could take it. He pounded in, harder and harder with each thrust. They couldn’t do this when they didn’t have a babysitter, and Bill fucking loved the reckless abandon of making as much noise as they wanted. He loved the slow nights too when they locked their door after putting Georgie to bed, and wouldn’t trade his daughter for anything in the world, but he loved getting kinky with the man of his dreams.

 

Mike’s mouth was open in pleasure, but no sounds were coming out, it was like Bill was fucking any ability to make noise right out of him. He was so on the edge, he just needed a little more, he wanted to get his hand on his cock so bad, but he couldn’t because of the restraints. He could only cum when Bill allowed him to.

 

Bill was so close to cumming as well, his orgasm building like a freight train flying down the tracks. He needed Mike to cum first. Needed him to feel all of his love, only then could Bill let himself go. He wrapped his hand around Mike’s cock and stroked in time with his thrusts. 

 

“Gahhh. FUCK, BILL!!!”  Mike came with a shout, and Bill let himself tumble over letting Mike’s contracting hole milk every last drop out of him. He pulled out and pressed the sweetest of kisses to Mike’s lips. “I love you, William Denbrough-Hanlon.”

 

“A-and I l-love you, Michael Denbrough-Hanlon.” He placed one more kiss to his lips before moving to undo Mike’s restraints. He rubbed the area that was irritated by the cuffs and eased his arms down to his sides, rubbing them after to make them feel less stiff. “F-feel okay, B-baby?” Bill asked lovingly.

 

“They’ll be fine. Now catch you breath sweetheart, because for round two, I’m in control.” Bill groaned, feeling his spent cock twitch at the thought. He was in for a long night. 

 

-

 

They headed to the Derry diner the next morning, Bill thought that it was way too early to be out and about, but Mike had made the plans and he wasn’t going to mess with them. Besides, he missed his little girl too.

 

Mike’s wrists were sore. His whole body was aching. He was glad that Bill was the one driving them to their breakfast date. Bill was truly amazing in bed, and damn when he took control, Mike could feel it for days. Mike pulled his sweater back down over his wrists, he was not trying to open a discussion with anyone about what he and Bill had gotten into the night before. He liked his modesty.

 

Bill pulled into a spot out front and they headed in, holding hands. Ben and Bev were already sitting in their same booth from when they were teenagers. No matter how much time passed for all of them, this booth in the Derry Diner was always the Losers Club’s home base.  Georgie was situated between the two of them, coloring in her favorite coloring book. Focusing on every detail with her tongue slightly poking out. She was definitely Bill’s daughter.

 

“Hey there, Studs. Enjoy your anniversary?” Bev asked when she saw them approaching. Mike looked around frantically to make sure that no one is staring at them. They’ve come a long way since the racial issues that had plagued the town in his childhood, but he still wasn’t too sure about people’s reactions to him being black and gay.

 

“It w-was great, Bev. T-thanks for a-asking.” Bill blushed slightly, and shook his head at her. “And h-how was m-my little p-princess?” Georgie lit up when she noticed the presence of her parents and tried to climb over Ben to get to her Daddy. Bill lifted her easily and hugged her tight.

 

“Daddy! Papa! Look Auntie Bev did my hair! It’s pwretty?” She pointed at her head. Her usually untameable auburn hair was pulled and twisted into a crown of neat plats, holding it all together was a clip that was a sculpted daffodil.

 

“It’s beautiful, Sweetheart. Did you thank Auntie Bev and Uncle Ben for letting you stay at their apartment last night?” Mike asked his daughter while sliding into the booth and getting comfortable. Bill slid in next to him, Georgie still holding onto him.

 

“Of course, Papa.” She almost rolled her eyes at him but he gave her a firm look and she settled her sass down. Bill pushed her coloring book in front of her and she happily began working on Minnie Mouse’s bow again. 

 

“The others are on their way.” Ben said, looking up from his cell phone. Bill nodded and Mike began to strike up a conversation with Ben about a new historical collaboration that a team at Harvard was working on. Bill and Bev smiled at their partners, they were such nerds.

 

“So. I’m expecting full details on your night later. I am sure that it is far more exciting and enjoyable then hearing Richie talk about how he’s losy Eddie forever by being an awful person, this time for sure.” She took a sip of her coffee, eyes wide as she thought about that headache inducer.

 

“H-he’s still s-staying on your c-couch?” Bill asked sympathetically. Richie tended to rotate between friends when this happened, which was sadly frequently.

 

“Yup. Eddie kicked him out, and won’t let him come back home. Sounds like for good this time, he didn’t even say that it’s until he proves that he’s cleaned up his act. Maybe it’s different this time, but I doubt it. You know the story. They’ll be back together humping like rabbits soon enough, until the next time Richie fucks up.” Bill nodded. They had been doing this off and on since they graduated high school. “It just sucks, you know. I love them both, and Richie is my platonic soulmate, but it’s hard enough to make sure that I am giving my husband everything he needs without a thirty one year old baby demanding my full attention.”

 

“I-imagine all of t-that with a f-four year old t-too.” Bill said, Bev nodded frowning slightly. He felt guilty that he didn’t have more empathy towards Richie and Eddie’s issues. He loved them, but he really wished that they’d either put the work in and solve their problems or break up for good. They both looked towards the door when they heard a ruckus and speak of the devils Eddie and Richie entered the diner. Eddie looked miffed about something, and Richie’s face was blank. “H-hey, guys.” Bill greeted when they got to the table.

 

“Hey Bill, Bev, and the prettiest little flower in the whole wide world!” Richie cooed at Georgie, he was amazing with her, and she loved him too. She beamed up at him from her spot in Bill’s lap and waited until he sat down to crawl over and give him a big hug. He held her in his arms, looking at her like she was his whole world. Bill had frequently wondered why Richie wouldn’t just clean up his act for good and be what Eddie wanted him to be, Mike had always thought that it had something to do with how much Richie wanted kids and how Eddie didn’t seem to want that.

 

“Hello, everyone. What are we discussing?” Eddie slid in next to Bev instead of Richie, it didn’t go unnoticed. It was going to be one of those days. 

 

“Ben and I were just discussing the McKinney foundation at Harvard and how they are expanding their research on Native American tribes in the north eastern region.” Mike answered pulling himself away from said conversation. Eddie nodded, and then looked towards Bill and Bev to save him from being included in that discussion.

 

“You don’t want to know what we were talking about.” Bev said, as she chipped a piece of nail polish off. Eddie looked at her quizzically. Bev opened her mouth to answer, but Bill cut her off.

 

“W-we were j-just talking a-ab-bout all the t-things that M-mike and I d-did to c-celebrate our a-an-nniversary. “ He said, begging Bev with his eyes to not say anything else.

 

“Jesus, Big Bill. Is that really something you should be talking about in front of…” Richie motioned with his head to Georgie.

 

“You’re right, Rich. We shouldn’t have been so irresponsible. Let’s change the topic…” Bev started, but was cut off.

 

“Nuh uh, Daddy. Auntie Bev said that Uncle Chee was on the couch cause Uncle Eds was mean to him.” Bill closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, he should have known better than to lie in front of his four year old, she was honest to a fault. Bev’s eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. Mike and Ben, who had not been privy to the conversation between their spouses, ducked their heads and tried not to draw attention to themselves. 

 

“What?” Eddie looked pissed. He was making the face that he had ever since they were children where he would tighten his lips, tilt his head down, and scrunch his brows up as he looked at them with fire in his eyes. Bill and Bev were both familiar with this look, Georgie was not.

 

“Oops.” She said, eyes wide with fear and concern. She turned to look at the faces of adults around the table, lip quivering like she was going to start crying. Richie pressed a kiss to her head, and he wordlessly scooped her up in his arms and the two of them walked over to the dessert display to stare at the cookies, cakes, and pies. Bill watched them, worried about his daughter being upset, but he relaxed when he heard her giggling with Richie.

 

“Jesus Christ, Eddie. Get that look off of your fucking face. You just scared a child!” Bev said rolling her eyes and sighing at him. 

 

“You were talking about my relationship, and based on what the four year old said, making me sound like the bad guy and you’re going to tell me to fix my fucking face.” He shook his head. “Wow.”

 

“I-it wasn’t l-like that, E-eddie.” Bill said calmly, “Georgie, she d-didn’t understand the c-context. And y-you did al-almost make h-her cry.” 

 

“Your kid is too sensitive, William.” Eddie sassed back, and this time it was Mike not Bev who put him in his place.

 

“Our daughter isn’t too sensitive, you are too hot headed.” He said, and his word was final. Eddie knew better than to aim his sass at Mike.

 

“Fine. If Georgie misunderstood the context of the conversation, what exactly were you talking about?” He asked, attempting to be calm and understanding.

 

“What are you doing with him, Eddie? Like seriously, you’ve been in love with him forever. Been dating on and off for sixteen years. What are you doing?” Bev sighed at him, and of course before Eddie could respond they were interrupted. Stan walked into the diner. He stopped to press a kiss to Georgie’s head, before walking over to the table. He slid into the booth beside Bill, in the spot Richie had been in previously.

 

“Don’t let me interrupt, Eddie you look like you’re going to kill someone, please continue your conversation, I’ll keep up.” Stan loved the drama, he Still lived for it like he did when he was a teenager. They all rolled their eyes, but Eddie continued.

 

“Why is this my fault? Why has this all turned on me?” Eddie asked, cheeks flaming. “I have put up with everything. Everything. Who was there for him in high school when he decided to get emancipated from his parents? Me. Who stayed up with him every single night while he battled his demons to make sure that he didn’t kill himself? Me. When he started using alcohol as a damn crutch, who rubbed his back as he threw up in the toilet? Me. When he turned to drugs, who got him help and sat with him through detox? Me. Over and over again, I have stood by his side. I have always forgiven him.” Eddie was crying, and Bev and Bill had tears in their eyes as well. They remembered all of these events, but never took the time to really think about how they affected Eddie. “So yes, in the past when he’s done something smaller and we have fought, I’ve asked him to leave, because I feel so underappreciated. It always feels like he has taken my kindness and love for him for granted. And that was wrong, but this time. This time was different…” He chokes out, and Bill grabs his hand, holding it for strength. 

 

“Ed-Eddie…” Bill started, but Eddie shook his head. He needed to get it out, needed his friends to know the truth, so that they would see that it was warranted. 

 

“He cheated on me.” Eddie let out. It was like all of the air went out of the room. The other Losers’ faces dropped. Eddie nodded, obviously having sat on this information for the past month, while Richie had been staying with Bev and Ben. “I came home from work one day, and he uh, he was in our bed with this girl that he met at a gig.”

 

“Oh, Eddie.” Bill started, he felt his heart drop in his chest, he couldn’t imagine. “I...I am s-so s-sorry. We h-had no id-idea.” 

 

“I didn’t want you guys to know. Richie is a good person, and I love him so much. I would have to love him more than anything to have stayed with him through everything, but I don’t know if I can forgive him for this one.” 

 

“You are one of the best people that I have ever met in my whole life, Eddie.” Mike comforted him, “You are...an angel, who has helped us all time and time again. You deserve to feel loved and appreciated. I am so sorry that this happened.” The rest of them nod in agreement. “I think that we all need to talk, if you’re okay with that.” Eddie nodded. Stan stood to go and get Richie and Georgie from where they were now playing by the jukebox. Richie looked sheepish as he approached. Handing Georgie over to Bill and pulling up a chair from a table to sit at the very end of their booth’s table. He played his his hands, avoiding all eye contact. 

 

“Can we order food before we do this?” Ben interjected, the tense emotions of the moment dissipating temporarily. They all look at him. “What? I’m starving. We came here to have breakfast, and there has been no breakfast. Just because I was the chubby kid, doesn’t mean I can’t ask for food now.” 

 

“He has a point…” Bev agreed, and soon enough they had all placed their breakfast orders. Stan had ribbed all three Denbrough-Hanlons for ordering french toast with strawberries and the overall tone was much lighter. The conversation would be hard, but whatever the outcome, they would be there for eachother. They were the Losers Club afterall. Bill plugged Georgie’s child safe headphones into his iPod and began her playlist, she hummed happily along to the music as she continued to color in her book, none the wiser to the conversation that the adults were about to have.

 

“Okay, so I guess we are doing this.” Stan started, “Richie, we already heard Eddie’s side of at least what happened. Why don’t you tell us yours.” Richie was still fidgeting in his seat, he took a deep breath.

 

“I don’t know why I did it.” He sounds sad. “Actually, that’s a lie. I was hurt. When I asked you to marry me, and you said no, I had no idea what to do with myself. I know I’ve done some awful things, but I’ve been in love with you since before I even knew what love was. You broke my heart…” Richie was crying, Eddie was too. The other Losers looked from one another, when had Richie proposed? Why didn’t they know this?

 

“Richie, I didn’t...It wasn’t because I didn’t love you...because I don’t love you…” His words are getting jumbled and Richie holds up his hand for him to stop. 

 

“It’s not your fault, Eds. None of my shitty behavior has ever been your fault. I’m fucked up. I didn’t know how to handle it.” Richie sucked in a breath. “So, I guess I cheated because I knew it was something that you wouldn’t forgive me for. That you’d finally see that I’m not worth it, and that you’d end it. You’d find someone else who appreciates your Gucci loafers and who treats you like a king. Someone who doesn’t fuck things up. I love you so much, Eddie Kaspbrak, but I want you to be happy more than anything in this life. You’re not happy with me.” Eddie took a moment to compose himself.

 

“Rich. Can I talk now?” Eddie asked, emotion bleeding through in his voice. Richie nodded. “I didn’t say no to your proposal. I told you that I wanted to wait. I had it all planned out. God did I have it planned out. I uhh, managed to contact the manager for Linkin Park and asked if they would allow a proposal on stage at their concert next week in Boston. They said yes, especially when they found out it would be two dudes. Even agreed to sing a cover of our song. Africa by Toto of course. Everything was all set up. But, you caught me off guard when you proposed...in the aisle of the grocery store. You just threw the words out into the universe, and I had worked so hard on my plan. I didn’t realize that you were going to take it as rejection. I’m sorry for that Rich.”

 

“You were going to propose to me on stage at a Linkin Park concert, I fucking love Linkin Park?” Eddie nodded, he knew that, he knew everything about Richie. “I fucked it all up. I fucked up sixteen years...God, I am so sorry.”

 

“You really hurt me, Chee. This past month, I’ve just been playing that moment over and over in my mind. Seeing you with that girl, in our bed. I didn’t know if I would ever be able to forgive you.” Richie nodded, he understood. Everyone waited with baited breath for Eddie to finish. “That being said, I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you, Richie. We have been through some bad shit together, but I couldn’t imagine my life without you...will you...would you go to the Linkin Park concert with me next week?”

 

“Are you serious?” Richie asked, afraid to get his hopes up, but Eddie nodded in response. “Yes. Of course, oh my God Eddie Spaghetti I love you so much.”

 

“Don’t fucking call me that, you know I hate it…” Richie cut him off with a kiss and the whole Losers Club erupted in cheers. Then Richie had to go ahead and deepen the kiss and they were all fairly certain that if they didn’t put an end to it that Richie and Eddie would have sex right there on the table of their favorite booth.

 

“BEEP BEEP REDDIE!!!!” The screamed, and the two reluctantly pulled away and apologized.

 

They spent the rest of breakfast catching up. Stan had met this girl that he was head over heels in love with at a bird watching event a few months prior, her name was Patty Bloom and when he talked about her he got a dreamy look on his face and his cheeks got rosey. He said that he knew that it was early, but that he also knew that she was the one. Bev and Ben announced that they would be adopting a cat, as a trial for a baby for themselves, and Bill’s heart felt so happy for them. He knew how worried Bev had been about messing up a child like her father had done to her, but she was truly amazing with Georgie.

 

The Denbrough-Hanlons cleared their plates of every last deliciously sweet bite of french toast, and appreciated the family that they had made with the other Losers, all crazy and loud, but theirs.

 

-

 

They were getting ready to go to bed that night. Georgie had been tucked in shortly before, refusing to go to sleep until she had heard three stories. Bill had thought that she deserved it, she had been a trooper at the diner, sitting quietly while they spent time with all of her aunts and uncles, he would have read her a hundred books, but Mike cut it off at three, promising to take her with him to the library the next day to get some more books for them to read.

 

Mike slid into bed beside Bill. He immediately threw his arms over the other man and snuggled into his chest.

 

“I’m so glad that I have you.” He breathed out. “So glad that Richie brought that cheap ass bottle of rum to the quarry fifteen years ago and that you got drunk off your ass.” 

 

“Huh. T-that’s an interesting w-way to s-say that y-you love m-me.” Bill laughed. “If it w-wasn’t for Ri-Richie’s stupid g-game, we n-never would h-have realized how s-stupid we were b-being. Trying t-to ignore our f-feeling, afraid of w-what the other w-would say.” 

 

“Mhmm. It’s deeper than that though. Sure, that game is what got us together as a couple, but there were so many other important moments and truths leading up to that. If you’d never had come on that delivery route with me…”

 

“If y-you had n-never reached out a-and told m-me that there w-was comfort in n-numbers. If y-you’d never had s-seen my s-scars and made m-me promise t-to keep l-living.”

 

“If you had never trusted me to read your short story and learn about the pain that you were facing every day at home and your guilt.”

 

“I-if...if you h-hadn’t found m-me in time in t-that bathroom…” Mike pressed a kiss to the faint scar that could still be seen on Bill’s left wrist, all these years later. “If I h-had never m-met you b-because of H-henry B-bowers and his asshole f-friends...I w-wouldn’t be the h-happiest man on e-earth.”

 

“Let’s call it a tie for the happiest man on earth. I love you, Bill. Always have, always will.”

 

“I l-love you t-too, Mikey. Y-you and Georgie are the b-best things I’ve e-ever done in l-life, no s-success means a-anything without the t-two of you.” They shared a long kiss. Bill thought that there was nothing left in this world that could make him happier than he was at that moment, but his husband was always good at surprises.

 

“Hey Bill, I’ve been thinking...do you maybe want to try for another baby?”


End file.
